Many devices are known for attachment to a structure, such as an exterior of a house, in which electric lights can be positioned. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,751 (Shaffer) discloses a device including an elongate channel having top and bottom walls joined by a rear wall and a front wall depending from the top wall. The device also includes a flexible, rectangular screen cover. A string of Christmas lights is positionable in the channel, when the cover screen is removed.
The invention disclosed in Shaffer suffers from the defect that it is relatively inconvenient to position the Christmas lights in the device, because the positioning is effected by means of cord clamps. The device includes a main body which is fastened to a structure using fasteners, such as screws. However, the cord clamps also include screws which have to be tightened so that they will hold the Christmas lights. Also, the main body of the device includes two portions—a body defining a channel, as well as the screen cover—so that the user is required to handle two components on installation, as well as fasteners and the cord clamps, and the screws needed for the cord clamps. In addition, the Shaffer device is adapted to permit light to be transmitted through the screen cover only, and the lighting effects which can be produced using the Shaffer device are therefore somewhat limited.
There is therefore a need for a simple housing adapted for attachment to a structure adapted for holding a light source therein.